Wearable personal audio devices can produce sound proximate the ear of the wearer, such as on the shoulders or around the neck of the user. Examples of wearable personal audio devices are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/799,265, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and which describes an acoustic device that is designed to be worn around the neck and is generally “horseshoe”-like or “U”-shaped with waveguides within the housing, each one having an exit below an ear, close to an acoustic driver.
One potential drawback of wearable personal audio devices is that they may be somewhat inflexible and unable to be adjusted to the shape or preference of the user. Thus, there exists a need for a flexible, adjustable audio device that may be worn by a user and adjusted to meet the user's preference.